powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Vampire Physiology
The ability to use the traits of a divine vampiric being. The most powerful variation of Vampire Physiology and a vampiric variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Absolute Vampirism *Divine Nosferatu Physiology *Ultimate Vampire *Ultimate Vampirism *Vampire God Physiology *Vampiric Ascension *Vampiric Divinity *Vampiric Perfection Capabilities The user with this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Vampire: a powerful vampiric being who has literally ascended to true godhood either through powerful magical feats or by divine intervention. In various forms of traditional folklore, vampires are often depicted as demonic beings who must feast on the blood of the living to survive and possess vulnerabilities to various things such as sunlight, garlic, holy relics, etc. However, Transcendent Vampires are arguably completely the opposite. Transcendent Vampires are often depicted as supernaturally attractive and possess an appearence identical to the one that they had in their previous life. They also appear to have an inherently mezmerizing aura to their presence. Many mortals or lesser beings may often feel an obsessive desire to be around the vampire in question or even follow and carry out their commands as mindless slaves. Another thing that makes Transcendent Vampires unique is that despite them appearing to be related to things such as dark magic or inherently evil aspects, they are actually in fact shown to be often associated with or even assisting a higher power. In fact, most Transcendent Vampires are sometimes seen preaching or more or less speaking of the relationship they have with the supreme being they may or may not have worshiped during their mortal lifetime. Overall, Transcendent Vampires are the supreme paragons of the species. They are responsible for maintaining the natural balance between vampires, humans, as well as other monsters. Due to the nature of their powers, they are capable of increasing their already amazing powers even further by absorbing various forms of energy. The user is thus capable of challenging most beings in existence. Applications *Almighty Ascension **Flawless Indestructibility ***Supernatural Survivability *Blood Transcendency **Blood Absorption **Blood Armor **Blood Breath **Blood Cloning ** Blood Consumption **Blood Crystallization **Blood Empowerment **Blood Generation **Blood Magic **Blood Manipulation **Blood Mimicry **Blood Pressure Manipulation **Blood Property Manipulation **Blood Propulsion **Blood State Manipulation **Blood Transformation **Blood Transmutation **Haemokinetic Combat **Haemokinetic Constructs **Haemopotent Regeneration **Haemokinetic Shield Construction **Haemokinetic Wing Manifestation **Killing Empowerment *Body Temperature Manipulation *Divine Weather Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Fog Generation ***Rain Manipulation ***Snow Manipulation ***Sub-Zero Rain ***Vapor Manipulation ***Manipulate already existing conditions ***Create snow to bury/freeze your foes *Genesis Creation *Imperceptibility *Indomitable Will *Intangibility **Corporealization *Mesmerizing Presence **Defeat Inducement *Omnicompetence **Hypercompetence *Omnilingualism *Omnipresence *Sleepless Strength *Strong Soul *Transcendent Physiology **Absolute Condition ***Absolute Attack ***Absolute Defense ***Absolute Immortality ***Absolute Speed ***Absolute Stamina ***Absolute Strength **Limitation Transcendence **Magic Immunity **Nigh Omnipotence ***Nigh Omniscience **Omnifarious ***Air Mimicry ***Animal Morphing ***Bat Physiology ***Human Disguise ***Size Manipulation ***Wolf Physiology **Power Immunity **Reality Warping **Summoning **Supernatural Condition **Superpower Manipulation ***Meta Ability Creation ****Power Bestowal ****Self-Power Bestowal ***Power Activation ***Power Apex Inducement ***Power Augmentation ***Power Detection ***Power Erasure ***Power Negation ***Power Restoration ***Power Sharing ***Power Transmutation *Unimind *Vampire Physiology **Cemetery Empowerment **Claw Retraction **Contaminant Immunity **Conversion ***Vampirization **Dark Arts ***Necromancy ***Reanimation ***Resurrection ***Virus Mimicry ***Voodoo ***Zombification **Day Empowerment ***Solar Empowerment **Daytime Walking ***Light Manipulation ****Absolute Light **Death Empowerment **Defunct Physiology **Disease Immunity **Divine Presence **Elemental Wing Manifestation **Emotion Absorption **Energy Absorption **Enhanced Bite **Enhanced Intelligence **Flight ***Atmospheric Adaptation ***Gliding ***Levitation ***Supersonic Flying **Haemopotent Replication **Hypnosis **Illusion Manipulation ***Absolute Illusion **Life-Force Absorption **Mind Control **Nature Manipulation **Neuronal Vampirism **Night Empowerment ***Lunar Empowerment ***Darkness Manipulation ****Absolute Darkness **Psionic Energy Conversion **Shinso Physiology **Soulless Being **Supernatural Beauty **Undead Physiology **Unnatural Presence **Wallcrawling Associations *Mystic Vampire Physiology *Shinso Physiology *Transcendent Physiology *Vampire Lord Physiology *Vampire Physiology Limitations *While the user is nearly all-powerful, they may not choose to use their abilities to their full extent for certain reasons because of moral codes that they set for themselves. This is similar to how those who are omnipotent may not choose to interfere with the affairs of lesser beings unless absolutely necessary or because of personal rules. *While the user has virtually no weaknesses, they may still feel discomfort when outside during the day as vampires are naturally creatures of the night. *Beings of higher power (and potential) may still defeat the user in combat. Known Users Gallery Hail Dracul.png|Originally Dracula, Alucard (Hellsing) is the first and most powerful vampire in the world. Bill Compton is The Prophet of Lilith.jpg|After drinking all of the blood of Lilith, Bill Compton (True Blood) gained unparalleled vampiric abilities, becoming one of the most powerful characters on the show. Lilith the First Vampire.jpg|As the first vampire, Lilith (True Blood) is the first vampire created by God and she is both the oldest and most powerful vampire in history. Alucard_Human_Form.jpg|The oldest and most powerful vampire in existence, Alucard (Rosario + Vampire) once attempted to decimate all of humanity within seven days. Lord Dracula Castlevania.jpg|Through the use of The Crimson Stone to absorb the soul of the vampire Walter, Dracula (Castlevania) gained all of Walter's powers and became a powerful Dark Lord. Dracula_Feeding.jpg|Desiring vengeance for his wife's death, Dracula (Bram Stoker's Dracula) desecrates his castle and proclaims that he shall return with all of the powers of darkness. Akabara Strauss.jpg|Akabara Strauss (Vampire Juuji Kai) wiping out the entire alien starfleet in a single blow, while preventing any collateral damage to the Earth. Adelheid.jpg|Adelheid (Vampire Juuji Kai) signlehandedly crushing the moon-sized alien mothership. File:WholeKojou.png|Due to being the Fourth Progenitor, Kojō Akatsuki (Strike the Blood) has incredible power far above that of most vampires, he also looks like an ordinary boy, making him attractive to some females in the series. Vermillion Victoria H.png|Vermillion Victoria (Valkyrie Crusade) is a incredibly powerful vampire,although,she despises blood and battles. Category:Powers Category:Physiology Category:Vampire Powers Category:Combinations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies